


you don't have to hide from me

by ohmyvalar



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Frozen AU, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyvalar/pseuds/ohmyvalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princes of Asgard have always been close, but after Loki is locked away, Thor does not see him for years. At his Coronation, Loki finally reappears. A freak accident with his powers causes Loki to run away, leaving Thor to find him and unthaw Asgard and Loki's own demons. </p>
<p>My own version of a Frozen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to hide from me

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

In the kingdom of Asgard, the revered King Odin and Queen Frigga had two young princes who were the pride and joy of not only the royal family, but of the entire kingdom. 

The older prince had hair like spun gold, which he grew to his shoulders and never stayed straight for long despite the best efforts of the servants and the Queen. He was a cheerful and outspoken child. Even when he was little more than a child, the golden prince had shown an interest in warfare and weaponry. He eagerly listened at the doorways when messengers and ambassadors from other kingdoms arrived to hold council with King Odin. His name was Thor.

The younger prince had raven-black hair which he rarely trimmed and ran past his shoulders. The servants often marvelled at his hair, which was naturally smooth and straight, and was obedient to every brush of the comb. As a child, the younger prince had loved to read, and often spent his hours in the royal library, browsing through the collections there, most of which were too difficult for a child. But the younger prince seemed to genuinely enjoy and understand the texts. His name was Loki. 

Even though the princes were as different as night and day in terms of appearance and personality, they shared a deep bond. While each prince had their preferred activity, they were each often seen to accompany the other. 

So when Thor wanted to go into the orchards for a adventure and to see Idun's legendary apples, Loki obliged. The servants saw the two young princes darting through the hallways, Thor eagerly sprinting a few steps ahead, shouting, "Come on, come on, Loki!"

And Loki trailed behind, holding a book he had sneaked out of the library under an arm. "Don't be such an oaf, Thor. If you run into the orchards like this, Idun's ladies will notice us immediately." Loki admonished. "You don't want Mother to find out, do you?" 

The two princes had sneaked out of their daily tutoring lesson, because Thor had heard that Idun wouldn't be in the orchard for the morning. Loki had suggested that they attempt to sneak into the forbidden orchard after their lesson, but Thor had disagreed, argueing that Idun might return anytime soon. Loki had agreed reluctantly then, but not before making Thor promise that they would spend the rest of the day in the library. 

The sacred orchard was filled with a variety of rare trees and plants, all carefully tended by Idun and her ladies. However, Thor and Loki bypassed them all, their eyes set on only one particular tree: the beautiful tree which bore the golden apples of Idun that were famed throughout the nine realms. 

Even though they were princes, Thor and Loki rarely got to sample the products of Idun's efforts. When they were younger, the mouth-watering taste of the apples had been worth the wait, but Thor had decided that they were old enough now and had the means to do something about their longing. 

As the two princes walked towards the prized tree, they were careful not to make too much noise. They needn't have worried. The orchard was abuzz with insects and the chirping of birds, so their soft footsteps would be difficult to hear over the sounds of nature. 

There was a lady standing in front of the golden tree of Idun. Thor hurriedly hid behind a nearby tree, causing Loki to nearly knock right into him. "Shh!" Thor stage-whispered. "We can't go over and pick the apples with her there. Any ideas, Loki?" Loki was always the one to come up with brilliant plans, so Thor looked to him for ideas. 

Loki pondered for a while before a small smile spread over his face, and a certain gleam appeared in his green eyes. It was a look Thor knew well. Loki always wore that look when he had thought of something. 

Noticing his brother's barely concealed impatience, Loki pointed at the lady. "Well, it looks like she isn't one of Idun's ladies. She's not wearing one of those golden dresses." The lady was wearing a blue hued gown, which was more intricately designed than Idun's ladies' usual garments. 

Thor's eyes widened in realisation. "She's one of Mother's ladies-in-waiting!" Then, noticing Loki's frown, Thor reassured, "You don't often go to Mother's rooms, so you probably don't know her." It was true. Loki spent most of his time in the library, and it was often there that Queen Frigga saw her younger son. 

"I'll distract her. You can sneak up the tree while she's busy talking to me!" Thor decided. Stealth was Loki's strong suit, after all. 

Thor walked over to the lady-in-waiting, trying his best to look like he was here on official business and not like he had sneaked out of lessons.   
.......

When the two princes were safely hidden in a crook of the large royal library that few save Loki knew of, they allowed a breathless laugh to escape in unison. Loki set down the bag full of Idun's apples on the carpeted ground. 

"That was awesome, wasn't it?" Thor exclaimed. Loki smiled, not one of his devious smiles, but his earnest, even slightly shy, smile that Thor only ever saw directed towards either him or Mother.

It was Thor's favourite expression of Loki's, and every time he managed to get one out of his brother, he would feel a strange pride blooming in his chest. 

"See, brother? It's fun to go outside. You should come out with me more often, " Thor persuaded. Loki sighed, and shook his head, a serious expression on his face. 

"Thor, I've already told you this, but everyone has their own interests, and mine lie with books and information." Loki told him. Seeing Thor's put-out expression, Loki couldn't keep a small smile from spreading on his face. "However, I find the occasional trip with you enjoyable." He added. 

Thor grinned, and flung an arm around Loki's shoulders good-naturedly. "Come now, brother. Let's enjoy the fruits of our labour." He thrust his free hand into the bag, taking out an apple. Loki frowned, as Thor started to bite into it. 

The words of reprimandation were almost out of Loki's mouth, but as he looked at the juices of the apple running down Thor's jaw messily as he bit off more than he could actually chew, Loki kept them in.

It irritated Loki sometimes that his older brother lacked carefully calculated precision in his actions, but this wasn't one of those times. Loki found Thor's actions... endearing sometimes, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, not even Mother. 

So Loki shook his head in disapproval, and picked up his book, hiding a smile. 

........

Magic was not encouraged in Asgard. The path of the weapon-wielding warrior was the most common path and held in the highest regard. That was the reason widely known to the world beyond Asgard's walls, but in the halls of the kingdom itself, magic was associated with the cold and cruel frost giants of Jotunheim, hated and reviled by the citizens of Asgard. 

So when an older Loki stumbled upon a collection of forbidden scrolls of magic in a neglected corner of the royal library, he hid his knowledge of them from anyone else except Queen Frigga, who was one of the few respected figures in Asgard who practised magic. And even that was because the Queen had found Loki trying to conjure up magic of his own. 

That Thor found out was pure unlucky chance. Loki swore this, and it is one of the few promises he made that Thor truly believes. 

When Thor burst through the door to the hidden part of the library that was Loki's abode, the last thing he expected was to find his brother sitting in a corner, a worn-looking book on his lap. A trail of swirling ice danced between Loki's fingertips, in an instant frosting over to become solid. Grinning with pleasure, Loki looked up triumphantly to see his brother standing in the doorway. 

Thor stared at him. He wanted to reassure his brother that he wouldn't tell anyone about his secret, but at the same time the betrayal he felt urged him to tell Loki that he deserved it. In the end, all that came out of his mouth was, "Learning magic without permission is forbidden!" 

Loki's shock visibly turned into anger. "So that's it? You'd tell on me? Well, I'm sorry to say that Mother already knows and approves!" Any guilt he had felt for keeping it a secret from Thor had evaporated when he heard his brother's accusing tone.

Thor paused for a moment, trying to decide whether to accuse him for practicing something so impractical and dangerous or apologise for being so harsh. Finally, his indignation at being shouted at won out, and Thor snapped, "Fine! But I bet Father won't be happy to hear that you've been practicing magic!" With that, he left the room in a fluster.

King Odin was known to have a strong dislike of magic, rumoured to be because of his long and arduous battle against the frost giants and their leader, King Laufey of the frigid ice land that was Jotunheim. The only exception was with his wife, Queen Frigga. 

Icy fury flashed in Loki's eyes. It was true that neither he nor Mother had told Father about his magic yet, but at the rate which his magic was growing, it was only a matter of time before he found out for himself. He had hoped to impress Father with his skills and persuade him to allow him to continue, but now... He would have to devise another way.

And it was all because of his... infuriating and meddling brother! Finishing that thought, Loki felt cold for a moment. Thor could be infuriating at times, ruining Loki's carefully calculated plans, but most of those times, those plans had included both of them, with both of them discussing together and crying out in glee when they had succeeded in their schemes. 

But now... meddling? Surely Thor did not deserve such a name. Then Loki thought of how Thor had just possibly destroyed his chances of continuing in his pursuit of the magical arts, and his resolve returned. Thor deserved retribution for what he had done, and Loki would make him pay for it. 

Loki withdrew his anger, masked his emotions, and steeled his heart and mind. He began to think.   
........

When King Odin heard of the news, he was not pleased. His initial reaction had been to order the younger prince to the throne room and question him immediately, but Queen Frigga had intervened, insisting that since it was she who had allowed Loki to practice magic, she should be the one to take the blame. King Odin had disagreed with her claim, and the two were currently in a private discussion.

This was what Sif, who had overheard guards from the throne room saying so, told Thor. Hearing the news, Thor thanked Sif, and walked back towards his room, troubled. 

What had he, in a fit of anger, done? Loki must be furious at him now, and for good reason. Thor decided that he had to say something to Father, tell Father that it would be a mistake to punish Loki for trying to learn something, even if it was something like magic. 

But first, he would apologise to Loki. Just imagining how upset Loki would be made Thor wince. He never could stand to see Loki unhappy for long. 

Thor hurried down the corridor to Loki's room, which had been moved to further down the corridor since they had been deemed too old to share a room.

While Loki usually preferred to think in the quiet and undiscoverable corners of the library, Thor knew that he wouldn't stay there this time, because the tension their quarrel had created in the room would disturb his thinking process. 

Thor opened the door with the password that Loki had shared with him. As Thor had guessed, Loki was pacing slowly around the room, his features pensive. When Loki caught sight of his trespassing brother, his features quickly contorted in anger and scorn.

"What is it now, brother? Is it not enough that you have ruined my chances of continuing to practise magic undisturbed?" Loki snarled. 

Thor winced at Loki's harsh words. "I'm sorry, Loki. I was too rash, and much too harsh." Thor admitted guiltily. 

A flash of something appeared in Loki's eyes, but it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "What use is it to apologise?" Loki finally retorted, but his tone had mellowed. It had ever been so between the brothers; one would apologise, and the other would accept and be placated. 

"I'll tell Father to be lenient," Thor promised. 

Anger and frustration flashed in Loki's eyes. "Do you still think that magic is wrong and evil, like the rest of those fools?" Loki asked, not concealing his distaste. 

Thor did not hesitate. He would placate his brother, but he would not lie to do so. "Magic is not the way of the people of Asgard. You would be better respected and loved if you concentrated on the path of a true warrior." 

Loki sighed in frustration. "Thor, do you not see? Magic is a gift, just like how you are so much more talented with a hammer or sword than I am." He explained, extending a hand. At his will, a beam of ice shot into the air, only to dissipate into snow when it reached Thor. 

Despite himself, Thor glanced at Loki's display. He had seen Mother do such things often when they were younger at their requests. But as they had grown older, Mother had gradually stopped acceding to their pleads; in retrospect, Thor knew that she was trying to wean them off of their fascination with magic. He fell silent despite himself, remembering the times when they were younger.

Loki watched him watch his magic, and said softly, "Thor, do you see? How could something so powerful and beautiful -" at this, he flourished his hand in an elaborate curve, and a trail of snowflakes followed his hand, swiftly turning into a deadly spike as it froze over, " - be wrong or evil? If you admit to it being dangerous, as I do, think of this : isn't the warcraft our kind prides ourselves in equally murderous and destructive?"

Thor could not answer him. Finally, he raised his head to meet Loki's passionate gaze. "I cannot match you in an argument of words, Loki, and I say this not out of spite or as a way of excuse. But let us go before Father, for as King of Asgard, princes though we may be, we submit ourselves to his will." 

Loki's hand fell to his side, but he did not lower his head. "Very well," Loki said, and his tone held a note of query.

Thor understood, and he reassured, "I promised that I would protect you and speak in your favor in front of Father, and that intention had not changed." 

He was rewarded with a smile, that absolutely genuine and slightly abashed one that Thor loved the most. 

As he turned for the door, satisfied and happy that he had successfully won back Loki's favor, Thor missed his brother's satisfied smile. It was not the genuine one; in fact, had Thor seen it, he would have been chilled and described it as scheming and dark. 

.........

In the golden throne room of Asgard, Frigga and Odin were not in agreement. Sitting on the throne, Odin had not raised his voice at his Queen, but his brow was furrowed and his face was a dark thundercloud. 

Frigga, on the other hand, was standing directly in front of the throne, a gesture few would have dared and been pardoned for. She, too, had not raised her voice, but her tone was firm and her expression determined. 

"Odin. He is but a child. And he is talented with his magic. To let him continue would be good for both himself and Asgard in the future. He could use it as a weapon, just as Thor with his hammer." Frigga said.

"Frigga, I know that you, too, know what that could lead to. It is precisely because of his talent that I cannot allow this foolishness to continue." Odin replied, his words heavy with admonishment.

"To each their own. Odin, do you share the same views of some of our people, who think that the path of the warrior is the only way to glory? Magic is as strong and potent a weapon as any iron-forged sword." Frigga countered. "You know that the depths of your heart, however much you may abhor magic." 

"And with good reason! It was with great cost that we defeated the frost giants of Jotunheim centuries ago." Odin reminded. 

"Loki is not like them! I, too, practise magic. Would you label me, too, as a sorceress?" Frigga exclaimed. 

Odin's expression became darker than before, and Frigga could see the first signs of true rage seeping into the King's expression. 

"Frigga! You know very well exactly what I mean! You know very well what Loki is, and what he could become!" Odin thundered, abruptly standing up. 

Just then, the doors of the throne room were flung open, even as the remnants of Odin's last words echoed in the spacious room. 

For a minute, there was silence. 

Frigga turned around, her gown making the softest of sounds as the fabric swept against the floor. King and Queen stood, and their expressions were one of shock and regret. 

Opposite them, the princes of Asgard stood, frozen in their steps, shocked at their parents' reaction. Neither Thor nor Loki had seen either of their parents react so severely, especially their Father. 

When the silence was finally broken, it was Thor who spoke first. "Father. Mother. What is the matter?" 

The sound of the elder prince's voice seemed to make the King and Queen come out of their daze. Odin sat down again on his throne, quickly schooling his face into his usual slightly intimidating stern expression. Frigga composed herself, and managed a small, worried smile at the princes. 

"Father. We are sincerely sorry for any anger we might have brought you." Thor said, quickly kneeling in front of the throne. 

Loki, who had seemed to be deep in thought, quickly followed suit. 

"Loki. Do you admit that you have been practicing sorcery in secret?" Odin questioned, his voice commanding. 

Thor winced at the harsh wording. Frigga looked disapproving, but she did not speak out just yet. 

With the slightest silver of hesitation, Loki answered, "Yes, Father, but I had the permission of Mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
